Perfect Blue
by Grey.13
Summary: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and child prodigy in the military. What happens when he's met his match? It's those eyes he says, which may very well be true, because hers are of perfect blue. EdxOC I don't own FMA
1. Don't throw Food

Perfect Blue

"So, explain to me again where I come in on this ruse?" A pretty young woman with short brown hair complimented by golden tips asked. She had lovely hazel eyes, a pale green shirt that went off one shoulder, accompanied by dark jeans and some black flats.

"Well, you're an alchemist too, Frankie." A pretty girl with long, bright red hair and crystal blue eyes with silver lining answered. She wore a grey hoody, with long sleeves and four buttons down the middle. She had jeans also, but wore grey tennis shoes with them.

"Yea," The brunette replied, her thin-stoned aqua earrings gleaming as she turned to face the red head. "But that doesn't mean you had to drag me all the way to Central."

"Don't blame me." The red head defended, looking out the window, her face in her hand and her small, silver hoops shining from the sun outside. "It wasn't my idea. Roy personally requested us to go to Central."

"Really, is that so?" Frankie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's he up to now?"

"Not sure, but it must be something important if he's calling us all the way there." The red head said with a small shrug.

"Only three possible reasons I can think of." Frankie said thoughtfully. "One, it's a stupid reason, two it's a _really_ stupid reason, or three, it actually _is_ important." She smirked. "But I highly doubt its option three."

"You realize that one and two are extremely similar, right?" The red head asked, smiling slightly.

Frankie shrugged. "Yea, I know, but that's only to slim down the option of him doing something beneficial to the public."

"That's an unfair thing to say…" The red head commented, looking out the window.

"Maybe, maybe not," Frankie looked out the window also. "We'll find out, eventually. We always do, right Lena?"

The red head nodded with a smile. "Right…"

"Man, Roy's starting to get on my nerves." A blonde boy commented. He was rather small, with gold eyes, and wore black clothing underneath a red coat with white gloves.

"You have to get your license renewed brother." A suit of armor…said?

"Yea, but he said it wouldn't be under the normal circumstances." The blonde argued. "He'd said that I'd have to take the exam with two other state alchemists."

"Why is that a problem?" The suit of armor asked.

"Don't you see it Al?" The blonde began. "The last time I saw any alchemists taking renewed license exams, it was the first time I took the exam. You remember the rules of that exam, don't you?"

The suit of armor shook its iron head, making a metal on metal creaking sound. "Not really."

The blonde sighed. "They only chose two alchemists out of all those people who took that exam."

The armor thought and blinked. "You think it's to see who stays in the military!"

"It could be Al." The blonde said, crossing his arms and looking towards the floor.

"Ed, what are you going to do?" Al asked, now worried.

"Ed thought for a moment, then smiled goofily while scratching his head. "No idea!"

This made Al do an anime fall. "Brother…"

"Don't worry Al, I'll figure something out." Ed said, smiling with confidence. "One way or another, I'll find a way."

A couple of hours passed and Frankie looked out the window. She blinked when a loud grumbling sound filled the air.

Lena looked up from the book she was reading and cocked an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"Guess so." Frankie said, standing. She stretched. "I'm going to go to the food cart, see what's there."

"Alright, don't take too long though." Lena warned, turning a page to her book.

Frankie waved a hand behind her, venturing to the food cart. She opened the door and smiled at the large buffet. There were a few other people at the buffet, but a lot more sitting at tables.

She wandered over and got a plate, starting to serve herself. She moved over to where the buns were. She smiled and went over to her favorite, happily grabbing a custard bun, but found another hand on it just as she grabbed it.

Ed looked up and saw a brunette holding onto _his_ custard bun. He tugged on it, but she only looked at him and tugged back. He tugged again, but she tugged it also. They went back and forth for a few minutes, each gaining anime veins as they went.

Suddenly, Frankie burst. "Let go!"

"No way, I had it first!" Ed replied, holding onto it.

"That's a total lie!" Frankie objected, pulling on it again as she put down her plate of food. "_I_ was the one who had it first!"

"No you weren't!" Ed argued, pulling.

"Yes I was!" Frankie shouted, pulling also. "Drop the bun shortie!"

Ed got a huge anime vein. "Who are you calling a boy so short he needs a ladder to be eye level with a mouse!"

"No one said that you psychopath!" Frankie retorted.

They both glared at each other…and that's when things got out of control. They both pulled and the bun split in half.

Now usually, this would _solve_ the problem due to each party getting a bit of the bun…But of course, it didn't.

"Look what you did!" Ed accused, pointing at Frankie.

"Oh please, this is _your_ fault punk!" Frankie defended. "If you'd have just let go when I told you, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If _you_ would have let go this wouldn't have happened!" Ed shouted.

"Do you have to repeat _everything_ I say, just because you don't have an independent thought!" Frankie asked with a smirk.

Ed growled, increasing the size of his already massive anime vein. He clapped his hands together, transmuting her plate of food into an ugly mush.

He laughed maniacally as Frankie looked at her plate in horror.

"You jerk!" Frankie shouted. She got his plate of food and smashed it in his face.

Ed's face turned extremely red and burst in temper.

Things were brown, broken, and people were forced to take cover under tables as the two hungry people fought, transmuting things and throwing around insults.

"The two of you will be escorted off the train!" A voice boomed. Frankie and Ed paused in their throwing of large objects to look over and see a large man with a toothbrush mustache and white eyebrows so thick they covered his eyes.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Get off the train?" Frankie said.

"She started it!" Ed shouted, pointing a finger at the brunette.

"He started it!" Frankie said at the exact same moment, also pointing a finger.

The next thing they knew, Frankie and Ed were standing outside the train, their bags at their sides.

'I wonder what's taking brother so long…' Al thought to himself. He got up and headed to the food cart, just as a red head lowered her book and looked out the window to see…

"Frankie!" Lena exclaimed. She got up and took her duffle bag and bigger bag. "Excuse me." She said to the suit of armor in her path.

Al moved and looked out the window. "Ed!" He followed the red head who was heading to the steps to get off the stopped train.

Lena stopped when she realized the door to the steps had just been closed. "Um, I need to get off!" She said to the attendant who was coming out from the steps.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't let you get off." He said.

"You don't understand, my cousin got off, so I need to too." Lena argued. She heard the suit of armor come behind her.

"And my brother's out there." Al added.

The attendant frowned. "I'm sorry folks, I'm not allowed to let you off the train." He got to the top of the stairs and passed them.

Lena and the suit of armor watched the man go. Then, to make matters worse, the train started to move.

"The train is moving!" Al exclaimed in some panic.

Lena looked around and her eyes set on the back of the train. "You want to get off?" she asked the suit of armor.

Al turned to her and nodded.

"Then follow me." Lena said, opening the door and started to rush through the carts.


	2. Tomorrow's Another Day

Hi there! Well, this is my second story, Perfect Blue, and I hope everyone likes it. I've worked really hard with this idea, so please, don't steal anything! I'd be so heartbroken!

Well, hope you like it, thanks for coming, and Enjoy!

* * *

Frankie looked at the train. "Oh great, Lena's still on the train!" She pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial number. It rang for a while until someone finally picked up. " Lena, I got kicked off the train…No, it wasn't _my_ fault, this jerk ruined it for us both!" She eyed Ed next to her, causing him to whip around. 

"What! It's not my fault you couldn't just hand the bun over!" Ed shouted.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "What do you…What…? Watch the train…?" She looked over at the train and spotted something grey and red jump off with a brown square shaped item underneath and holding on to a blue thing over its head. The blur used the brown square to "snowboard" down the glossy green hillside as another big grey thing flew after it.

" Lena!" Frankie shouted, hanging up, grabbing her bag and running over to where the two items flopped over on the even ground.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed at the same time, and also picked up his things to run over.

Frankie went sideways down the hill with Ed only a few feet behind her. She got to the bottom and dropped her suitcase, running over to the long red haired figure. " Lena, are you alright?"

Lena stood, but had her back to the two boys. "Yea, I think so."

"Al, what happened?" Ed asked, going over to the suit of armor.

"Well, they wouldn't let us off the train." Al said, standing up straight. "So, the girl said we should just jump."

Frankie overheard and looked at her younger cousin. "Are you insane!"

"Ask again later." Lena replied, purposely sounding like a magic eight ball. She turned, her face flushed. "Are you alright?" she asked the suit of armor.

Al turned and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ed turned too and saw the red head. He blinked and just observed her as she started to walk to her bags.

"So, explain to me why I jumped off a moving train, almost sprained my neck, and lost my book?" Lena asked, going over and picking up her bags.

"Well…" Frankie began, also picking up her suitcase and looked over at Ed. "WE just had a little issue, that's all, and the train attendants blew the whole thing out of proportion, making it seem like it was my fault."

Lena sighed. "In short, you fought over food and broke a lot of things…"

Frankie and Ed turned, glared for a moment, and then turned away from each other.

Lena sighed again, scratching the back of her head with her other hand on her hip. "Well, not much we can do about it now…We'll go find a hotel and I'll figure something out."

"Okay." Frankie agrees, and picks up her things, following Lena up the hill.

"Hey, what about us!" Ed exclaimed, making the girls turn and look at him.

"What _about_ you?" Frankie asked.

Ed growled. "You're the whole reason Al and I got kicked off the train!"

"No way, that's a total-"

"What do you want as payment?" Lena asked, cutting her older, hot-headed cousin off.

Ed blinked, starring straight into her crystal clear blue eyes, which oddly enough had silver lining. "I…um…" he turned slightly pink.

"Well…?" Lena prompted.

Frankie saw his face and smirked. "He's not going to say, let's go." She started walking and Lena hurried after her.

Ed watched them go and hit his right fist into his left hand. 'Damn, what's wrong with me!' he thought.

"Something wrong brother?" Al asked.

"No…Come on, let's find a place to settle in for the night." Ed picked up his bag and started to walk, his brother trailing behind him.

* * *

"Yes, I know what will happen if we're not there tomorrow…" Lena said exasperatedly into her cell phone. 

Lena was sitting at the desk in the hotel suite her and Frankie had gotten. Frankie was on the bed, her shoes off, relaxing as she watched TV. But when she heard the tired comment from her cousin she looked over, spotting Lena rolling her eyes as she was obviously being told off.

The red head sighed again, and then saw Frankie, now next to her, was the one to roll her eyes, hearing the voice on the other line talking about "procedure of assignments."

When he finally said it was "no job for a child" Lena was set off and her eye twitched. "Don't lecture us about procedure, Roy, we know the rules….Yeah, yeah, you know what? We get there when we get there, and if anyone has a problem with that, we'll just skip the whole thing…Yeah, I know that might make you unreliable in the furor's eyes, but you're just get off your soap box, clench your teeth, and hope that Frankie is able to get up early tomorrow."

She clicked the phone off and put it on the desk.

"Nicely handled my dear cousin, you're learning well." Frankie said with a smile and patted Lena on the back.

"I don't like being that way." Lena said, getting up and sitting on her own bed.

"You know as well as anyone that you do a total 160 in personality when you're at work…" Frankie commented, flopping down on her bed again. "You become the 'Ice Queen' remember?"

Lena sighed, looking at the back of her hands with was wrapped with medical tape. "Yea, I guess that's true…"

* * *

A man with semi-short black hair and dark eyes glared at the phone with a frightening intensity. He was wearing a strange blue uniform, sitting behind a desk as he sulked.

"You don't have a wife so you strike up an infatuation with the phone. Roy, that's just sad…" A man with short, dark brown hair, a slight mustache, and glasses hiding celery green eyes said, walking into the room. He also had a blue uniform on.

Roy looked over. "What do you want Maes?" he asked impatiently.

"Just came to see if the girls called." Maes said, sitting on one of the couches that were in front of the large desk. "From your face, I assume they did?"

"Yes." Roy grunted. "Frankie got them kicked off the train so now they're stuck in Clayna and the next train isn't until tomorrow morning."

Maes chuckled, shaking his head. "That's Frankie for you I suppose…" he sighed. "And what happened to Ed and Al?"

"I expect them to call soon…" Roy said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth that the phone rang. He picked it up. "Mustang…"

"Hey, Al and I aren't going to be in Central until tomorrow." Ed said from the payphone in the hallway of the inn he was at. He held the phone away from his ear when Roy got loud. "I know, but it's not my fault! This girl got Al and I kicked off the train…I don't know her name…We'll be there as soon as we can, okay!" He flinched when the receiver on the other end slammed down.

Ed sighed, hanging up and walked to the room.

"This is what happens when children are left to do military jobs…" Roy grumbled.

Maes laughed. "My guess is that Frankie and Ed got each other kicked off the train."

"And knowing how stubborn Lena is, she went after Frankie." Roy concluded. "That's probably what happened, but now we're behind schedule."

"You know, you should try taking Frankie's advice sometime." Maes said, standing and heading to the door. "'Take a chill pill'." He chuckled and left.

Roy looked at the door for a moment then opened his top drawer, taking out a picture with younger versions of Frankie and Lena.

Frankie's hair was long and brown, but no highlights. She wore it in a ponytail in those days. She wore a flowy white tank top with red roses decorating it. She also wore jeans and some slip on shoes, less stylish than the ones she had now.

Lena's hair, however, was only a little past her shoulders, tied in two low pigtails that were slung over each shoulder. She also wore a long sleeved white shirt with khaki overalls and sneakers.

Roy studied the younger Lena for a moment.

Her eyes…The time had let her hair grow out, and let her body become that of a young woman's…but the color of her eyes never changed. Crystal light blue and silver lining…unusual and unique. But they could change from warm to cold in a fatal swoop. They didn't used to be like that. No trace of cold at all in those eyes…the day she was brought to him….he remembered so well…Those eyes had helped bring him out of all the depression he'd fallen into.

Those eyes saved him, and had, over the years, saved many others.

He placed the frame down, sitting back. "Maybe they'll save the Elrics too…" he thought aloud.

* * *

I know, it was short, but I'll try to make them longer, honest!

I wonder why Ed couldn't yell at Lena like he did at Frankie...and why does Lena have her hands covered? Let's find out!


End file.
